To Peel An Orange
by MP PrussianMia
Summary: Oneshot! Germany was having a nice day. Until Italy showed up. He brought a carton of oranges and needs help peeling them. Can Doitsu help him while dealing with his confused feelings? You bet we're gonna find out! Warnings: Fluff, GerIta, & fruit abuse


** EDIT1!: Over 200 hits in 2 and half days? Thank you all SO much! Hello there! Mia here~ This is the first of my requested one-shots from Prussia's history test. First up is Yousha's request of GerIta. Anything GerIta. Hope you all like it! Sorry, it's kinda random o.O But I was kinda dry on ideas. I hope you like it, Yousha! **** I own only my writing and my OCs! Hetalia and its characters are not mine.**

Writing Styles:

_Thoughts_

**_Loud thoughts, emphasize_**

**Bold print.**

Normal.

* * *

_Germany/Ludwig's POV:_

I know what you're thinking. This is going to be an epic tale of wonders and mysteries filled with swords, beer and wurst. WRONG. This is a story about my day….trying to show Italia how to peel an orange. You'd think that this simple task would be easy. Again, wrong. You have obviously never met Italia. He is in a nutshell…..my perfect little nuisance. Ja…

I shall explain my reasoning but first, for those of you who have never met the energetic fellow, I will describe him. He is…average height, about 5'7", a whole 10 cm. shorter than me. He has beautifu- I mean pretty**- I MEAN** bright amber eyes. Though, he rarely opens them. His hair is smooth and silky, the color of freshly whipped chocolate. Not that I stare at it or anything. At all. Every chance I get. Nope. A-Anyway, he's a hyper little guy, who will do **anything** for pasta. **Anything. ** And he has many "Big Brothers" but his real brother….is an _arschloch (Asshole)._ Oh _ja_…

_Was auch immer (Whatever)._ So, seeing as we're "friends", Gott only knows why he would choose me as a friend, and he came to me in tears, clawing and whimpering at my door. Blackie was the one to wake me, with his loud _arsch (Ass)_ barking. Today was one of those rare days when, since I had absolutely **nothing** to do, I took a nap. It was nice and quiet too, seeing as Gilbert had gone off to rape- I mean see Matthew. I don't see why people can't remember his name. So much more civil than America. Poor boy though…he won't be able to walk tomorrow. Poor, poor boy. Regardless, I'm not complaining. So, seeing as Blackie woke Aster and Berlitz, who then woke up Emmalina and her puppy and the puppy accidentally stepped on Germouser. Quiet morning= Not anymore. Seeing as all this happened, I pretty much figured my peace was over. Oh, how right I was.

So, I opened the door and there he stood, stopping in mid-scratch only to pounce on me. **Hard.** With tears. Gott help me. "_Italia_, what's the matter? Did you run naked across Switzerland's yard again? Please tell me you didn't. Last time, you barely missed that bullet." I sighed softly, already preparing what I would say to the angry Swiss man when he appeared, gun aimed and loaded. _'I'll have to get__ Austria __most likely. He seems to calm him down considerably, seeing as he always starts blushing and stuttering around the Austrian.'_ "~su….~su….**_DOITSU_****_!_**_" "_**_Ja!_**_"_

"Vee~ I was calling you, _Doitsu_! I guess you're in deep thought." He opened his beautiful amber eyes, all glassy from the watery tears. "Help me, _Doitsu_….please, Vee~?" He sniffled softly, wiping his eyes with his blue jacket sleeves. "Will you help me, _Doitsu_? You're the only one who can help…" He leaned closer to _mein_ face, which was **NOT** red at all and whimpered louder.

'_This is it….this is what that self-help book was talking about_…..**"****_When someone would like to express feelings of affections or love, they may try to kiss you. Relax. Pucker your lips and lean forward slightly. And PLEASE, close your eyes. It's fucking creepy. Also, do not force your tongue down their throat like a hungry Frenchman. Damn frogs…."_** _'__Hm….maybe borrowing this from__England __wasn't the best idea. Alright, Ludwig, pucker them lips and lean…'_

He giggled. Loudly. He then put his hands on my cheeks and squished them. "Vee~ _Doitsu_! Are you trying to be like a fishy? _Così carino! (So cute!)"_ His tears, long gone, were replaced by girlish giggles. _'Well….at least he stopped crying.'_ I smiled at that. A very small smile, but still a smile. I took hold of his hands and removed them from my face as gently as I could. "Now, _Italia_. Why were you crying before? What exactly do you need help with?"

**BAM!** Instant tears. "Well, since its summer and all, America gave me a fresh carton of oranges from one of his states, Florida. And I love oranges! I **LOVE** them! But…I don't know how to peel them. Big brother Spain usually helps me or even Romano. I used to go to Big brother France but last time, he tried to put the orange in weird places….so I decided to go to Big brother Spain. But when I went to their house in Spain, they were making weird noises! As if they were arguing and Romano kept screaming out Antonio's name! So I got scared and ran away. And I started thinking, _'who can help me?'_ So I came to you! Because Germany can solve any problem!" He finished his speech with his arms outstretched, fingers grazing the sky. He had a healthy glow on his cheeks, probably from all the running he did. He was…. _Erstaunlich (Astonishing)._ And _kostbar__(Precious)._ So, so _kostbar_…

"You want me to help you peel an orange? That's it?" He nodded enthusiastically and reached over for the carton filled to the brim with big, bright oranges, ripe as the sun on a summer's day. "Ok. I will help you. But be warned! Peeling oranges are no easy business! It requires strict concentration and discipline. If you accept and understand that, then by all means, let us begin."

"Yes yes, _Doitsu_! _Accetto! (I accept!)_ Please teach me. I really want to eat these juicy oranges! America said that his Florida oranges are the best! You know, they should make pasta-flavored oranges. I would eat them happily!" And he kept talking and talking, ranting really, about how he'd enjoy pasta-flavored oranges.

"_Italia_! Focus! Now get an orange and find the small circle where it was connected to the tree branch." I watched as he dug his hands into the carton and produced a perfectly ripe orange, its juices so sweet, I could practically taste it. He traced his slim fingers over the orange's surface and literally squealed when he found the hole. (AN: Haha. Carry on ^^;;) "Ok, now with your nail, dig your thumb into the orange's peel near the hole. Very gently so you don't pierce the fruit." I guess he was having a little trouble with it, seeing as his finger was soaked in the sticky juice. "Feliciano, I said gently." What I did next, I ponder to this day... I stuck his finger in my mouth and sucked. Like a newborn baby sucking onto his mother's bosom. That's how I sucked it. Oh _ja_…

"Vee~! _Doitsu_ is so kind! He's cleaning up my finger!" the noisy Italian, now blushing slightly, leaned forward and planted a small kiss onto the German's cheek. "Thank you, _Doitsu_!" Oh _Gott_, oh _Gott_, oh _Gott_! My face is burning. I can feel the heat on my cheeks. Oh, how soft his lips were….What would it be like to kiss the- "**_DOITSU_****!** You're in la-la land again! What are you dreaming of?"

"K-Kiss….kissing the orange! _Ja_! It just looks so delicious that I want to kiss it." Well…that wasn't weird. Not at all. I opened my eyes, not knowing that I had closed them and he was just staring at me. With his pretty amber eyes and that weird curl that kept bouncing on top of his head. He had his orange, nestled gently in the palm of his hand, the juices collecting in slow, fat drops. "Anyway, once you dig your nail in and gently peel back the skin and back it off. And just repeat until you just have the fruit."

He nodded slowly and proceeded to follow my directions, peeling back the skin as gently as he could. But once again, he dug too hard and the juices ended up squirting on his face. And his eyes….and now he's crying again. "Feliciano, close your eyes and don't rub them. I'll be back in a second with a warm towel. "Italy nodded slowly, faintly whimpering. I quickly hurried to the kitchen, almost tripping over Berlitz and Aster in my haste. I grabbed a towel and soaked it in the warm water from the faucet.

"_Doitsu_…?"

"I'm coming! One moment please." I took the towel and ran back to find him sitting on his hands to stop from rubbing his eyes. "Alright, I'm going t rub the towel over your eyes. Open them slowly, Feliciano…." I dabbed it gently over his sweet eyes, holding his face with my other hand. Don't ask me why my thumb was caressing his cheek. Or that he was purring. A lot. Like an adorable kitten. _Mein Kätzchen (My Kitten)._

"Vee….it still hurts…vee~" Italy slowly leaned forward and gripped my hands tightly. Then he opened his eyes and I gasped. More like a grunt. Ok, it was a gasp. The whites of his eyes were bright red and already tears were running down his soft, flushed cheeks. I swear to Gott, I don't know what compelled me to do what I did next. I took his face in my large hands, wiping his tears away slowly.

"_Doitsu_….?"

I didn't let him finish. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, smiling softly to myself when I felt him relax and press closer to me_. 'I was right! They really are soft…smooth too. And he tastes….like orange juice.'_A small whimper brought me back to the situation at hand.

He pressed his hands against my chest and pulled back. "_Un bacio ...? Perché? (A kiss…? Why?) Doitsu_ has never kissed me like that. Are oranges another one of your fetishes!"

"_Nein! Nein, nein, nein! (No! no, no, no!)_ And don't talk about that forbidden subject! Remember, we talked about how that's not proper conversation material….**_EVER_**." I sighed softly, rubbing my temples as I felt a migraine coming on. "Look, let's just get you cleaned up. It seems that during the…kiss, you squeezed the orange too hard." It's true. In his hand was a juicy glob of what was once a good orange. Now it was mush.

"Ludwig." That got my attention. Feliciano hardly ever calls me by my human name unless it was something serious. "I don't want to be cleaned up…I'll crush a thousand oranges and never learn how to peel them and burn my eyes if it means you'll kiss me again." My eyes went wide. _'I'm hearing things. I must be. He just said he wanted me to keep kissing him.'_

And so I did. Let's just say, I didn't get around to teaching him how to peel the orange. We found a better use for them. And then….I had to explain to Gilbert why the house smelled like an orange. Oh _ja_…

* * *

**Well so much for a short one-shot xD**

**Took about 3 days to finish and type and next up is Zuroku333 and their request of Happy PruCan. Stay tuned for that!**

**Once again, if any of the italian or german is wrong or there's a mistake in the story, please don't hesitate to tell me!**

**I am taking requests at the moment and I'm starting on a new story soon. I'll put a small summary up soon.**

**Reviews make America ship more oranges to Italia 3**

**Adios!**

**-MP Prussian Mia**


End file.
